Food's of Love
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: A 30 theme challenge i found and decided to conquer. Reviews Appreciated. Rated T for the Kiss scene in Chapter 2 and maybe Later chapters.
1. Tea & Crumpets

**Authors Note: First Chapter of a 30 theme challenge I'm doing! Please enjoy! It is food related, and I need three more chapter ideas, so please review with ideas for those three. Credit to the one who created this challenge! If you happen to be on here reading this, please tell me so I can credit you immediately! **

**Chapter 1: Tea and Crumpets**

The fridge was empty, and for that reason the American was currently glaring at it like it had just consumed its whole contents overnight. It was then that he proceeded whining at his lover frequently.

"Artie… Where has all our food gone?" Walking over the American continuously tapped Arthurs shoulder, muttering complete nonsense about how his beloved hamburgers had gone missing.

"I had to get rid of some of the crap in the fridge, I even kept all of your damn coca cola cans so be happy." The Brit sighed, taking another sip of his tea, Earl Grey to exact, and then a bite of his crumpet.

"B-but the hamburgers! You know I love them!" Alfred cried out.

"You should try other things, like this tea." Arthur handed Alfred the cup before smiling and nodding. "Try it."

The American did in fact try the tea, deciding he didn't like it and spitting it out all over Arthur's suit and then running away. A massive smirk on his face.


	2. Marshmallows & Graham Crackers

**Chapter 2: Marshmallows & Graham Crackers **

Alfred glanced around the campfire; most of his year were sat on benches, eating smores. Next to him sat a grumpy Brit, who also happened to be Alfred's boyfriend. Eating his smore in one the American turned to Arthur a pleading look in his eyes.

"Artie~ you know you love me." Arthur rolled his eyes before glancing at his lover.

"What do you want, Alfred."

"Your smore please."

"No, just because you ate your own so quickly, doesn't mean you can have mine. You bloody git."

"Please…" America looked up to see that Arthur's smore had disappeared, and a guilty looking Brit whose face was turned the other way. Forcefully turning Arthurs head around to see him gulp and swallow dampened the American's hopes of getting another smore. But… he would get the second best thing.

Alfred tilted his head slowly, leaning down and placing his lips against his boyfriends, slowly snaking his hands around his neck, just asking to deepen the kiss. The Brit was almost happy to co-operate, opening his mouth slightly allowing for an entrance, America had gotten what he wanted. The taste of plain Arthur, as well as a mix of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers pleased Alfred greatly as he pulled away. Smiling at the reaction on his boyfriends face.

"Y-you! I bet you only wanted that kiss because I had eaten your beloved smore-." He, however, was cut slightly short when Alfred quickly kissed him again.

All the while a certain Yaoi loving girl was sat, with a tissue stuffed nose and a camera in hand with her friends Japan and Taiwan. The Yaoi Trio.

"Hahah, you owe me a PruCan Doujinshi Japan. I told you someday they would kiss in public."

**Author's Note: My first proper kiss scene I have written, was it any good? Any tips on kissing scenes? It was hard writing this and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Candy Hearts & Candy Corn

**Chapter 3: Candy Hearts and Candy Corn**

Valentines Day, a day for loved ones to share gifts and go on dates and-

"Shut up Alfred, you are NOT a damn narrator." Arthur sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. A box of Candy hearts lay untouched on the table beside him, which were given to him by his "heroic" lover.

"But Artieeee!" America the narrator shouted, grinning madly. "Valentines day is the best! All the gifts and the loving and the-." He was once again cut off by an angry Brit.

"Yes, but how about those who don't have lovers." Alfred frowned slightly, before grinning again and shoving a box full of Candy Corn to the imaginary camera that was now positioned in their living room.

"They can have these!"


	4. Oreos & Milk

**Chapter 4: Oreos & Milk **

A half pack of Oreo's lay on the kitchen table after a slightly hyper American decided to try and work how to officially eat the things. A Wiki-how internet page titled "how to eat an Oreo" was currently up and on the laptop that sat close to him.

**Step 1: Dip the Oreo in ice cold milk.** Alfred smiled; he would do it right this time. Dipping the Oreo in the milk that was at exactly ice cold temperature he smiled before taking it out and reading step two.

**Step 2: Twist it gently to open it, be careful not to break the cookie, and hold the two pieces in your hands. **Carefully prying open the small biscuit, he cheered. He then resumed to reading the next step.

"Wait a minute." America tapped his chin, looking questioningly at the Oreo in hand and then at the Wiki page. "On the advert is says lick it, and on here it says eat with ice-cream, which do I do?" This was the same question he asked every time he had managed to get to this stage. "I know." He smiled picking up an ice-cream tub, some more milk, and the remainder of the Oreo's.

England strolled in after a hard day of work. Taking his shoes off and walking into the kitchen to see his boyfriend asleep and a note next to him saying. "Look in the fridge." The Brit did as told and found himself a rather large glass full of some sort of milkshake.

"I wonder what this is." He questioned, sitting down and taking his first sip of the concoction.


	5. Honey & Apples

**Chapter 5: Honey and Apples **

Many honey coated apples were placed in the fridge, and England smiled.

"Finally, I've finished the apples for Halloween, now I can get ready."

"Wait-Artie!" Alfred ran down the stairs, panting slightly. He was dressed in a cowboy outfit.

"What now Alfred?" Arthur questioned, slightly annoyed.

"You're meant to put toffee on the apples, not honey." Sighing, Alfred prepared for what was coming.

"What? You bloody git, why hadn't you told me before!" The doorbell rang signalling the first of their guests had arrived. Alfred ran off to get it, leaving an angry Brit wearing a pink apron in the kitchen.


End file.
